Redemption
by Irish-coffee
Summary: "We are not competing one against the other for who has the best gift, you know that, right? You don't have to rent a pony again..." Teresa's birthday is coming soon, and Patrick knows exactly what she wants for her birthday... What's the problem then? Sounds like a crack fic, but I actually can see that happen in the finale... That would make sense :) Enjoy!


From the bed, flat on his stomach Jane was following every move the woman made in the bathroom. Through the semi-open door, he could see her getting ready for bed. His gaze was transfixed by her fingers unclasping her bra as she let a relieved moan escape her lips. Not that the said bra didn't fit, no, it fitted perfectly, but Teresa Lisbon felt trapped in that particular piece of clothing. And he knew that, as he knew almost every other thing about her. Most of the time, he guessed those little things, sometimes, she told him. This time though, he would have to determine himself what she wanted for her birthday, and judging by the fact she had surprised him with the most meaningful and beautiful gift he had ever received on his last birthday a few months before, well, he would have to find the perfect birthday gift for her. He smiled, his stare lost in Lisbon's long curls. She had fixed him, as well as she had fixed his broken teacup. St. Teresa, the best thing that had happened to him after the tragedy.

Patrick Jane knew exactly what the sweet woman wanted for her birthday.

The first sign had been the undercover operation in the jewellery's with Cho. She had entered the car showing him the ring on her finger, and he had seen hope in her eyes. He had seen a new Teresa that had nothing to do with the young tomboy he had met more than a decade before. He had seen a grown-up woman who still had a life ahead of her. A life with a man by her side.

The second sign was the teacup, showing him that she would do anything for him, that she was deeply in love- even if he had seen her feelings blossom before she had even known what was going on in her own heart. That gift also meant that he owed her his rebirth. He was hers.

The third sign had been a fleeting moment, nothing more than a furtive smile during one of their walks. She had seen that dress, a wonderful white dress exposed in a window, and she had slowed down, not enough for her to realize that she was doing it, but too much for Jane not to notice. The corner of her lips had curled too. Nothing much really, but he had seen that too.

Teresa Lisbon wanted a proposal for her birthday. Truth was, she deserved the most magical one, with fireworks and sparkling wine and her name written in the stars... She deserved to be married in a cathedral, and her father wouldn't give her away; no man would give her away. She was independent, she would give herself away. That white dress that was so like her? Yeah, she completely deserved it too.

There was only one problem: there was never going to be a second Mrs. Jane. Mr. Jane would never allow that. He didn't believe in God's justice, he wasn't even sure he believed in the Justice of men anymore, but somehow, he was afraid of karma. He had had his family killed, and even after killing Red John, he was afraid something bad would happen to Teresa because of him. He wouldn't give her his name. "Jane" was a death mark, one she wouldn't have. Patrick loved her because despite being more and more like him every day that passed, her soul was still clean, and it would always be that way. He wanted her to be safe. Safe and loved. He didn't want to lose her. Lie: he couldn't lose her. That would be the absolute death of him. He had suffered enough.  
>He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Lisbon was now on the bed next to him. She frowned. She didn't know what he was thinking about, but he had this expression on, the one that made her fear for his life. He looked depressed and resigned. She didn't like that.<br>She knelt on the bed and planted a kiss on his naked shoulder, successfully getting him out of his misery and he turned on his back to face her, love written all over his face.

He smiled when he saw her towering his body. She was there... And she would still be there in the morning.

"I prefer that smile..." She whispered, teasing him as usual. "What were you thinking about?".

He looked at her in the eyes, wanting to drown into her green orbs, merge completely with her...  
>"Your birthday."<br>And with those two words, Lisbon knew he wouldn't be ready for that yet. He needed time. He would propose to her some day, she knew that. But not this year. That was fine, she could wait. Her hand came to rest on his collarbone and she chewed on her bottom lip.  
>"Oh. We are not competing one against the other for who has the best gift, you know that, right? You don't have to rent a pony again..." She said, trying to brighten the mood.<br>He chuckled softly and trapped a lock of her hair between two of his fingers.

"I would do the craziest things for you, you know that." He muttered with the broken voice he had every time he was expressing his feelings.  
>Lisbon's eyes shone with amusement and mischief.<br>"All because you love me... Aren't I a lucky girl?"  
>That was too much teasing for Jane who decided to put an end to her game by pulling her head to his for a kiss. He felt her pulse quicken under the fingers he had on her neck and he smiled against her lips. He was determined to prove her wrong. He had seen her doubts in her eyes. But he was ready to take their relationship to the next level.<br>They parted for air and she caressed his cheek, trying to communicate her thoughts. It was okay, she could wait.  
>"I do love you. And your family, and your world. I love what you did to me. You're my redemption..."<br>Lisbon tried to stop him, shaking her head. She COULD wait. But he went on with the palm of her hand on his lips, miserably trying to shush him.

"How does Patrick Lisbon sounds to you?" He tried to say, muffled by her skin.  
>Her eyebrows jumped in surprise, and he thought she was going to faint as she went still, her heart racing inches away from his. It came as a surprise to Jane too... It had just appeared like an evidence:<br>that was... Perfect. It was a way to draw a line between his past and them. No more Janes. This name was too painful, rhyming with lies, murders, suffering, and Red John. By taking Teresa's name, by becoming a Lisbon, he would become hers, he would become part of a loyal, loving, law-abiding family. He couldn't wait for that...  
>She was crying... Silent tears were shinning in her eyes. He suddenly felt worried... She seemed happy, but could he be sure? A few seconds passed, silence so thick that Jane couldn't hear Lisbon's thoughts. Then she seemed to regain composure:<br>"It seems that Lisbon men definitely rhyme with problems..." She stated, dead serious, her sultry voice back to tantalize him.  
>Their smiles grew more and more until they both burst out laughing. When they stopped, partly because Teresa fell on Patrick, causing him to choke, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.<br>"Is that a yes then?" He asked, full of hope.  
>She raised her head to look at him, biting back the tears that wanted to roll freely on her face to show him how moved she was by that unconventional proposal.<br>"Only if you get to wear the dress and I take the tuxedo, Mr. Lisbon." She joked, pouting.  
>That was his Lisbon, calling him 'Lisbon'... It felt so good he wanted to cry too. However, he knew that deep inside her, his <em>fiancée<em> wanted that wedding dress... She was his little angry princess, and judging by the gorgeous smile on her face, maybe he had been the missing tiara...


End file.
